tfvsbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Optimus Prime (Primax)/@comment-25981459-20180903031610
So he's a conservative outline of Optimus using only the G1 cartoon and Marvel comic runs started in 1984. Firepower G1 Optimus Prime's primary laser rifle, the Ion Cannon, can reach beyond the Earth's atmosphere and tag starships. His rifle is matched in power only by Megatron's nuclear Fusion Cannon which can flatten towns at a range of 12 miles. This weapon has one-shot the Constructicon combiner Devastator who can fight Omega Supreme and break 4,000 mile drills. It can one-shot Starscream an exact replica of Starscream (who survived a Earth-busting Exponential Generator). It can mow through entire armies of Decepticon troops. Strength At minimum, depending on the bio, Optimus can lift 200 (UK) or 2,000 (US) tons. His Powermaster form doubles his size and quadruples his strength and that bio retains the US listing of 2,000 tons making his Powermaster minimum 8,000 tons. His basic punches in 1984 were listed as 12,000 psi or 6 tons per square inch. The cartoon immediately escalated his strength. Optimus sunk an oil tanker to put out its fire, lifted up the flooded oil tanker, and then threw it at Megatron like nothing. Even small oil tankers are 10,000 tons easily not to mention being filled with water. Optimus in the cartoon also braced the Washington Monument after Megatron punched it in half. Now the structure is designed to get thinner as you go higher but that being said the monument is 80,000 tons overall and even a third of that marble structure would be over 25,000 tons. There's also the simple fact that Optimus can ragdoll enemies far tougher than the RX. Megatron survived an explosion in the cartoon that threw the Mars-sized Cybertron out of Earth's orbit and barely had a few cracks in his armor. In the Marvel comics, Optimus beat the shit out of Thunderwing his had been possessed by a corrupted Matrix. He beat comic Shockwave, took on three Dinobots at once in the cartoon who are much stronger than the comic versions, he fought evenly with Jhiaxus in hand to hand... Durability This is where DB may try to pull some glass cannon bullshit with Optimus. Either way. In the third cartoon episode and final part of the pilot, Optimus is shot out of the atmosphere by the Decepticons' warship and sent crashing into the Earth. He gets back up in 2 seconds like nothing happened and is just pissed off. In a cartoon episode City Of Steel as well as the Marvel comics Optimus is beheaded and is shown to be able to remotely control his body and move severed limbs independently. Using the Matrix he actually survived the destruction of Unicron's corporeal form, a Saturn-sized explosion, long enough to pass leadership of the Autobots to Grimlock. In the cartoon he used his body to shield a computer explosion and was only dizzied, then got hit by the combined firepower of three Decepticon Seekers and it just damaged his energy absorbing mechanism. Then Laserbeak snuck into Autobot HQ and fired his mortar lasers into Optimus' exposed chest cavity while on the operating table and he still survived a massive chain reaction explosion inside him. On Dinobot Island when he was injured by Decepticon fire he initiated repair systems to compensate for damage and got back up. Optimus survived pointblank laserfire from the three strongest Dinobots Grimlock, Slag and Sludge. Scaling Optimus to Megatron or Galvatron would be even more hilarious. Speed Optimus in truck mode was clocked at 175 mph and higher chasing a train in Japan. In robot mode he can react to light-based attacks as shown in the Marvel comics fighting Shockwave who controls the electromagnetic spectrum and transforms into a literal giant laser gun. He tagged Megatron's starsship in space from Earth A perfect replica of Optimus fired his rifle with enough speed to cancel out a Starscream replica's laser fire in air. And his clone outran laser fire on foot from Starscream's clone. Starscream's weapon is shown as a laser weapon generally and is officially a "Null-ray" rifle which is a directed EMP shooter. Optimus can punch away rockets fired at him in a couple episodes. Optimus in his Powermaster body, in order to reach Unicron from Cybertron, fired rockets from his feet and flew off the Saturn-sized planet into the Saturn-sized Unicron - like within a comic frame or two. In the cartoon his Powermaster body is shown flying through space with planets passing behind him all around meaning he's... really fast in space. Then there's the Matrix which is just broken as hell and can supplement any shortcomings Optimus might have. If Marvel is taken into account, or any non-US-cartoon medium, the Matrix is the life-force of Primus the Lord of Light, the Transformers' creator god and the deity opposite to Unicron. It can do everything from energy manipulation to life and death manipulation to matter manipulation to dimension manipulation. Of and Optimus is 11 million years old and he has the accumulated wisdom of every Autobot commander stored within him. He's a literal genius-level intellect adept at pretty much any field, discipline, firearm and combat style.